


Who Is Like God's May Day Morning

by dancingdragon3



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Celtic Mythology, Christian Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Mermaids, Multi, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Politics, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shapeshifting, Superpowers, Violence, Water Spirit, gorgons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Day goes awry for Atlanta’s daytime Chief of Police, when uninvited guests crash a mermaid party. And yes, my main character's name is Who Is Like God. His name, and his spouses' names, are literal translations of their names from the series proper. They are altered for various reasons. Who is the reincarnation of Horus the Younger, among other personalities. And yes, he refers to himself in the third person sometimes. </p><p>*No offence intended to any cultures or their legends mentioned in this fic. </p><p>Appropriate musical accompaniment might be "Goliyan" by Honey Singh and "Get Back" by Ludacris. </p><p>Time Note: Takes place about two hundred years in the future, in a recovered post-apocalyptic America, in the last book of my outlined/partially written series, which is why there are so many references to the in-universe past.</p><p>Co-quel of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049746">Riding the May Dragon</a>.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/">puzzleprompts</a>  June Puzzle. Prompts = mermaid, hydrokinesis, dancing, crunchy, cutting device - dark energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is Like God's May Day Morning

**Author's Note:**

> _{Non-verbal pathic communication.}_  
>  _“Intentional, telepathic speech.”_  
>  _Internalized thoughts._  
>   
>  Non-humans and their powers:  
> Based on existing legends:  
> Uktena (horned serpents from Tsalagi/Cherokee legend) - hydrokinesis, lectrokinesis/electricity, weak pyrokinesis.  
> Sabawaelnu (fishy, mermaid like people from Northern Native American legends) - hydrokinesis, photokinesis, aerokinesis, weak pyrokinesis.  
> Rock People (Tsalagi/Cherokee) - geokinesis, photokinesis, weak pyrokinesis.  
> Nihhus (fishy mermaids based on Germanic myth) - hydrokinesis, phonokinesis.
> 
> *There are Tsalagi/Cherokee represented in this scene (as hawk police and guests), but the named character didn't make it into this chapter, unfortunately. Who Is Like God is 'Irish' with one-eight Abenaki, or a little more, as his parents were first cousins. Again, no disrespect is meant to any cultures. If anyone would like to politely concrit me, please do. 
> 
> Original non-humans:  
> Venusians (fictitious explanation for Gorgons) - aerokinesis, phonokinesis, flight, poisonous ‘hair’, dark energy/matter manipulation.  
> Menemone (amphibian native to Florida) - weak photokinesis, weak lectrokinesis/electricity  
> Matoas (Eurasian, mammalian mermaid) - hydrokinesis, lectrokinesis/electricity

Long Sugar Khan’s musicians had started playing battle appropriate music when the unexpected party crashers arrived a couple hours after sunrise. Eventually joined by their immortal lead singer, two hours later thumping and rolling pop music still blended with the murmur of the crowd, punctuating the sonic shrieks, booms of thunder, and shrill gurgles from the combatants. 

All of it, amplified by the circular stone risers, made a confusing mess of noise that Atlanta’s Grand Protector of the Daylight Hours would never have been able to hear a police radio over. Who Is Like God was still bitter over ‘Sugarcane’ getting Devi powers, when his guru Sati hadn’t. Especially since Sati, Who’s uncle-by-marriage, had died. But the singer of dragon blood had been the expected choice for this particular festival. And fighting with musical accompaniment made it more fun, though a disorienting tradition at times.

It also made Who more thankful for the telepathy that kept him in contact with the local Hydro Guards trying to subdue the Matoas and Nihhus fighting the Menemone under the water’s surface, and in the pools and waterways further away. Limestone pathway bridges, covered with either sand, tickseed, or horehound, separated the giant artificial lake into smaller figure eights, circular, and square shaped pools. The entire complex could hold eight futbol fields easily. Not meant for fighting, it was now completely covered in it. 

Greyish-green, two-legged Menemone exchanged shots of light and electricity with Red and Yellow Uktena slithering across the bridges. Staying safely on the red brick lanai that ran around the whole lake, native dwarves were pelting the invading Menemone and Venusians with rocks.

Squeals and bubbling screams sounded shrilly from the sleek-headed, long-nosed grey Matoas bobbing in the pools and fresh water ways that made up their new home. Much smaller than their salt water cousins, they were combining their powers to attack the quad winged Venusians with water spouts. Most the paramanusya blended Matoas and Nihhus, with human like heads, torsos, and arms, were under the surface fighting the Menemone. 

Limbless, the serpentine Uktena shot bolts of electricity from their horns at the winged attackers flitting and dancing on the air streams lower to the water. Some of hydrotherianthropes could join the Vens in the air, up to a certain height, but they were stronger joining forces and fighting from the water. 

Because of all the fighting, Who Is Like God’s feathers were soaking wet. 

But the biggest irritation was this was supposed to be his day off. But thanks to Y’nann’s freak out last year, he was here instead of in quiet mourning for Sati as he should be. Then again, maybe this was better. Being around Y’nann on the birthday of her first husband just brought too many memories back. Fighting was always a good distraction. Fighting with one wing tied behind his back was starting to frustrate him, though. As was all the mess and death happening in the amphibious complex they had spent so long building. Fish and flower guts were littered everywhere, gradually starting to stink under the hot sun. 

A circle the color of dried blood, surrounded by white and green, filled in with meandering white and green separating the blue. It had become one of Who's favorite places. Flying over it's beauty a few days ago had given Who such peace and hope and that they were on the right track this life. This was supposed to symbolize...fucking everything, for fuck's sake.

Now, Venusians rained down weaponized sound from above, and used aerokinesis to whip the water into waves that disturbed their aquatic opponents, not to mention all the fresh water vegetation that had been cultivated to naturalize the townhome. Water grass, lotus blossums, lily pads, yellow tickseed flowers, minnows, lampreys, and shiners of all tiny types were washing up and stomped to bits in the mayhem. 

Two Menemone running on a near-by bridge slipped on the mess and careened towards the water. Directly into a huge cloud of electricity being generated by a Yellow Uktena in the pool. They held in midair for a sparkling, crackling, obviously painful moment before falling, and sliding off the edge of the bridge. 

A slight pain flared between Who's wings. The weak hit let him know it wasn’t an Uktena. All the powerful, chaotic, extranatural fields surrounding him practically negated his ability to maintain psychic awareness of what was going on near him. The anima loci were equally overwhelmed. 

Who pivoted, letting loose a pale golden photowave. It separated into a rainbow from all the mist in the air. The multi-powered Menemone easily swiped it aside with his own photokinesis. Unlike Who, he had some clothing on - a pair of woven grass shorts popular with his people. 

The taller, leanly muscled teen charged Who, green and brown braids streaming behind him, webbed feet catching the wet tiles easily. Who sidestepped left, catching him at his hip joints. As he doubled over, Who whacked his disk shaped face with his tail feathers, then swiped his leg out from under him. His greenish-grey body hit the tiles with a splat. 

_{Stay Down!}_

Who was determined to telepathically trounce the kid’s extranaturally resilient mind field until he was knocked out of the fight. A sonic attack from above and behind him, caught him off guard. High pitched sound waves drowned out the music, making his head throb. They flattened him to the tiles with so much force the rough, baked Georgia clay broke under the impact. A circular depression formed around him and the Menemone. The amphibian’s fragile skin undulated under the assault. 

Stone crunched into Who’s face and beak, blowing up his nostrils and around to sting his eyes. Trying to wipe all the crap outta his face, only made it worse, as his wet feathers were now muddy. And he couldn't clean such an intricate mess with telekinesis. He was liable to scoop an eye out. He began a centering, to densify Who's body and manifest a little more of Their power. 

Abruptly, the sound waves cut off with a scream and frantic rattles. The pressure weighing Who down lifted. 

Who rolled fast and zeroed in on his air borne attacker as best he could through bleary eyes. He shot a low powered, one handed burst of sunlight into the Venusian’s triangular, iridescent face. Bolts of electricity were hitting her from his right. With all four wings and six limbs flailing, she fell into the pool with a splash. Right next to the Uktena who’d helped him. 

Rolling on the waves, Red Quick Sparkle’s eyes flashed with fiery light, diamond-like crown chakra pulsing visibly between her red horns. Light markings that revealed her excitement, gave her sharp, scaly cheekbones a reddish glow. The fangs in her smile drew too much of Who's attention before he remembered himself. He nodded a gratitude to the Uktena’s most...famous warrior. She winked before her glittering body sank vertically below the surface, sleek tail flicking up from the water at him flirtatiously. 

Parts of him tightened reflexively. Who really needed to address that with words soon, before she got too hopeful. 

He also wanted, just a little bit, to be able to simply watch this all play out, but he had a duty to protect these people from each other, while letting them express their grievances with as much dignity as possible. Which was why he and his officers were using minimal force. Why he still hadn’t sent them in for the Vens, which would bring this to a faster, though less honorable, and way less diplomatic end. Even with his wings being tied, every hawk guard available had been called in from all over the city. They swooped around the perimeter of the Matoas’ and Nihhus’ new American town-home, protecting the land bound visitors in the surrounding stands.

Rising high at the center of the complex, was a steep mound o’green, waterfalls tumbling down on all sides from specially concealed spouts. There was no bank or ledge at the base. Instead, the well disguised tower rose directly out of the deepest point of the lake, allowing for pretend cliff diving for those brave enough. The top of the mound was a shallow depression, giving the illusion of an inactive, volcanic lake from above. 

The high vantage point had now been claimed by the Sabawaelnu visiting from Who and Metal Star's native territories up north. The powerful Water People were creating microstorms to attack the Vens flying out of reach of the Matoas' water spouts. The wide blue sky, that had been cloudless this morning, was now pitted with small clouds in shades of grey. Some drizzling rain, others letting off skinny shots of lightning when a Venusian flew too close to it.

Wings buzzed and tail rattles rung out as two Vens whizzed by him. From his right flank, two Yellow Uktena moved swiftly across the lanai. Their duel attack so powerful that thunder shook his body as crackles of lightning shot from their gleaming horns. His talons gripped the tiles for purchase against the reverbs. 

In the pool right next to him, a water spout launched from three Matoas hit a group of five Ven flying in a narrow attack formation. The blue and yellow one, and most of the water, it seemed, landed on Who. And again, he was on the brick. Shimmery, almost clear wings flapped wildly in his face. He closed his eyes, but not quickly enough. Some venom stung his right eye, probably emitted as a shock reaction. It had a fraction of the effect on a Devi as on a paramanusya or therianthrope, but it still stung like a crash. 

He threw the Ven off and used telekinesis to push him further away. He couldn’t help the shudder of disgust. Most of them were beautiful, from ahead or above. Their music resonated with his sword’s. But the slick, spiny legs still freaked him out. Way more than the skinny tentacles and Venus fly traps they had instead of hair. Those were kind of pretty, especially the pink ones. Pretty but dangerous, as he was slowly losing muscle control over the right side of his face. He could feel his beak drooping to one side. 

_Singed, clay clumped feathers, and a half paralyzed face. I’m gonna be pretty for my dance date._ The thought of Who’s esposa, and their upcoming noonish date, calmed him momentarily. 

A Venusian dive bombed, splashing him again as she broke the surface of the pool. 

_Brother-fucking crap!_

She reappeared a moment later holding a wiggling Yellow Uktena clutched with all six legs. She was electrocuted for the trouble, but not before getting a bite in with her fangs. Which was not good. 

Both fell back into the pool, the Venusian being drug under the surface by the Uktena now wrapped around her thorax. Definitely not good, but he could count on his...the Venusian soared out of the pool with a large splash, landing in a heaving mess beside him. Who trapped her in a photonet before she could get her bearings. Only a very few, older Vens of advanced power could throw off his special photokinesis. Who shook all over, adding in a burst of solar radiation, feathers way too water-logged for his comfort. 

A Hydro Guard’s head and shoulders appeared above surface. Y’nann’s Greco-Arabic paramanusya cousin that she had transformed into a hydro-shifter. Antelo had been part of the Matoas and Nihhus guard on the trip over from the Black Sea, and was now second in command of the local guard. 

_{Respect Leader, myself advise back-up Devi war ender. Menemone more numbers than Matoas and Nihhus.}_ The dark haired merman projected to Who, as they shared no human language. 

Who pathically agreed with him. This was officially a diplomatic incident. The band was still playing so people were still dancing. Hands waved, shoulders bounced, and hips swirled and rocked to the upbeat dance music. Refreshments were even still being served. Because, of course, the Vens weren’t attacking the people in the stands for some reason. Which was good. But made no fucking sense. His hawk officers still swooped around the hydro perimeter in case that changed. 

The white and red brick, and greenery covered terrace-like stands surrounding them were a colorful sea of parasols, scarfs, hoods, veils, and cowls. What had been the dry lounge area was filled with damp, hungover people of all species watching with a mixture of dismay, confusion, annoyance, and enjoyment, the May Day mornings’ surprise riot.

Most of the privacy tents had been removed by now. The people relaxing on blankets, cushions, folding chairs, and grassy mounds. The wide, white cloth awnings over their heads, and the tall, narrow flags between, emblazoned with coyotes, hawks, jaguars, snakes, and spiders, whipped in the wind from all the micro storms brewed on purpose, and on accident by the combined powers of the combatants. 

They might have kept this under control if the locally born Uktena and Rock People hadn’t come out of the stands to defend against the 'foreign' Vens and Menemones that had launched a surprise attack a couple of hours after sunrise. But now Who needed someone more respected than himself that could get these people to call a cease-fire. He could not have vid of his officers plastered all over screens netting Menemone and Rock People like animals. 

Never mind that olecreanon netting had originally been developed to use on paramanusyas. Or that few people gave a shit about the Vens being netted or anything else. Even though every single one of them had been born on earth, or an earth-descendent dimension, and their blood helped create some of the species of extranatural fliers on earth now, the Venusians were still seen as aliens. 

He needed his sister-by-marriage here. The Vens and Matoas had been Y’nann's people in one lifetime or another. And her body in this life, with it's Khmer blood, shared common ancestry with the Uktena. But no way was he interrupting her vacation. Not this one. Not today. Not after last year’s FUBAR’d memorial service. 

At least this was locals only. No human tourists allowed. Though it had to be all over the news sights by now. High above, government sanctioned journalist shuttles flew. Something was niggling at his Other Self, but he was either too far in-body or not psychically powerful enough to reach it. So he kept looking at what he did know. 

It wasn’t like the Menemone hadn’t been given their own space off the Gold Coast, as far away as possible from the Khmer Naga waters east of Golden Mobile without getting in the eastern shipping lanes. And they were protected and safe, unlike the last two hundred years since the Great Quake had sunk Florida and the Caribbean Islands. They practically had Nuevo Miami to themselves. But they still felt slighted that hydrotherianthropes from across the Atlantic had been built such a nice home near the capital city. 

They refused to care about the ‘metal humans’ that had made Europe unsafe for extranatural beings. And then there was the delay (complete halt) on the canal access to Nuevo Miami, in favor of speeding up completion of the Hydraphoros Maxima from Charleston to the Chattahoochee. He hadn’t agreed, but a controllable, underwater route between the Devi nations of Philadelphia and Atlanta had been made the priority. Which Nuevo Miami would be, but no. It had to be Charleston, for completely personal reasons on the part of the empress. Who couldn’t wait to say “You’re brother-by-marriage said this was a mistake,” to her. 

Who wondered if the Queen of Nuevo Miami, the emperor's childhood prometida, could be behind this attack, but that didn't feel correct. A sound drew his attention. Three native dwarves, called The Rock People by the Tsalagi. His abuela - madre pasado's people, though Who, himself, didn’t carry their blood. Today, they were allied with the Uktena. Or they could just be having fun. Who didn’t care, as they were hiding behind a short, narrow wall...that had not been there this morning. They were also using geokinesis to break off parts of the stone risers into small missiles they launched at the Vens flying over head. 

They were his (natural) height, though shorter than his current hawk-man form. All three had pale grey skin, huge black eyes, and long, well-kept dark braids, showing their married status. One had on a short, green sarong, while the others wore deer skin kilts, died red and green. Who marched over to them and lit up his body to hold more of their attention.

 _{Hey! You three! Damage! Repair later!}_ He pointed at the stands they were tearing apart. Then made a universal "What the fuck?" gesture at the wall shield.

They looked at each other with indecision. Then pathically agreed and went back to throwing their rocks and destroying government property. 

Who yelled in frustration, itching to launch a photonet at them, but they had the right to defend their territory. Even if it wasn’t technically theirs. 

Thankfully, an olive green youth raced past, needing protection. Two Venusians swept overhead, the rattles on their tails sounding attack song. 

_So, they’re attacking their allies now?_ Who sighed. Two steps, one jump, and he was in the air. Telekinesis getting him enough space, and all he needed was one double arm-wing stroke to launch into a soar towards the predators. With diplomatic privileges. 

The Menemone dove off the lanai for the water. One Venusian must have shot venom at him in mid-dive, as he hit the water flat faced, arms still held stiffly over head as he bobbed in and out of view. That was going to sting like a crash when the poison wore off. Unlike most people, whose eyes and mouths were the only parts vulnerable to Venusian venom, the amphibious skin of a Menemone put their whole body at risk. 

Who gained on the nearest Ven, flying into the faint whizzing sound created by his fore and hind wings. Who manifested a silvery photonic net that caught and held around the iridescent blue and purple fairy. Using one wing and telekinesis, he changed direction, heading towards the other Venusian. 

Y’nann, their former anima mundi, was one of the closest souls to him in almost every lifetime. He appreciated their ancient home world was a sulfur polluted, wasteland. He really did. And they had spent the last thousand years in a crappy pocket dimension because Europeans (not his own incoloro ancestors, of course) decided they needed to take over the earth. That sucked coals. Their blood had helped create the original Sylphs and Sirens he shared blood with. A connection now conveniently ignored by the anarchist air rulers. As someone whose blended blood, family, and upbringing was constantly missed, disregarded, or demeaned before The Change, he empathized with every one of them. 

But none of that meant they didn’t need to learn to play nice with others now they were back out in the open and on his watch. Especially as they, like many of his fellow Devis, now had a chance to correct the bad press they had gotten over the millennia. 

This wasn’t what Who remembered godhood as being like. And it was supposed to be his day off. With Y’nann not an option, he considered calling Who's esposa. Still remembered as one of the original earth bound hydro-serpentine goddesses, God’s Dark Water was well respected by hydrotherianthropes of all kinds. But it was her shift at the hospital, which meant no calls unless one of their kids was in immediate danger, or Texas or the United States were invading. And even then, only if Dark Water was needed on a front, or one of the kids was trying to fight on a front. Which left the one person Who wasn’t supposed to speak to or see today. But this needed to end, now. 

And darnit, since he had taken over Lexan’s dawn shift, he hadn’t seen Metal Star since last night. 

Who had caught the second Venusian in another photonet, and had him clutched in his talons. He headed back to land where his hawk police had set up a holding pen, and call Metal Star, when the shot caught him by surprise. Part piercing sound - part sharp dark energy, it overwhelmed and stunned him for a second. Enough time to get kicked in his now tender back, and drop his catch. 

Dark energy surrounded, invisibled, and dispersed his nets long before they hit the blue water several meters below. Set free, the Vens hurriedly descended to return to the skirmish. 

Who watched powerlessly, as strong limbs held his own armwings back. Four more gripped his legs. Who knew from the dark energy, and the pink, red, and orange wings buzzing as they ascended at a dizzying rate, that this was Zola, an ‘advisor’ to the Venusian Ambassador to Atlanta. And since Who had been working with a fraction of Their power to protect the combatants, he couldn’t break out of her six point, dark energy hold. She made a sudden ninety degree turn to the left, then another downwards. The next zag to the upper right had his stomach dropping out. 

Whom Zola had been in past lives or places, why she hated Who Is Like God, or why she had been granted such devastating powers during The Change remained a mystery. To Who, at least. He suspected Lexan’s padre pasado had to know something, or surely the empress, as she had the same power. But so far, Who was left in the dark. Story of this life. 

Many people at court were current or previous lovers of Y’nann or Lexan’s, with half of them holding a grudge against Who for some fucking stupid ass reason. Pick a lifetime, and somebody hated Who Is Like God for it. A lot of it came from Attica and Ilium, and he could accept that. Wales had ended badly, no doubt. 

But Who and Lexan were blessed with building a new tale of brother-friend love in this life. People should be jealous of it. But why the hate just as often came back to Y’nann, when they had only been siblings and lovers in one lifetime, he had no idea. Who simply had ‘Bully and Fuck With Me’ written on his forehead since childhood this time. And getting the shine back couldn’t alter his Karma. More often than not, it was a part of it. 

Zola hissed and rattled a threat Who was pretty sure was against his dick. Or as the inter-language path interpreted as “baby making appendage.” Who lit up his tail feathers, hoping to flash blind her sensitive eyes. It must have worked, as a whistle of pain sounded sharply in his ear. Who reared his head back, clocking the face behind him with no problem. There was a sickening crunch, and a glob of Ven innards goo hit the back of his head, but Who knew the dark matter in Zola’s body would reconstitute the fractured exoskeleton soon enough.

He was released, but got another kick to his back. A sharp pain went down his right wing. Then searing agony as dark energy him cut into him, tearing apart and dispersing the Otherlight powering his body. Turning, he watched a hunk of flesh and feathers - part of what had just been his forearmwing - disintegrate into nothing as they floated away. The scooped out section of his armwing dripped glowing, golden red plasma even as the pain seared numb. The area felt eerily silent and senseless. Like a part of his fields had been taken away as well. 

_Okay. Who Is Like God has had enough of this brother-fucking crap._ He swiveled slowly in place, stalling for time as he powered up with as much subtlety as possible. The Ven was using her four wings to prance and dart about in complicated dance steps, meant to impress and show her superior flight skill. They were annoying as all stumble. 

_{The problem is what, bitter tasting light? Did I hurt your little wing like a chicken?}_

Ignore her. Just ignore her, Who thought to himself. 

Pink and red 'hair' writhing menacingly, Zola launched a combined barrage of poisonous and shearing dark streams at him. He dodged and repelled them with photowaves. Some still got through, feathers flying and disappearing as the dark energy cut into him.

Who strained against the pain. He only needed another few moments...

Rattling and singing what Who knew was the taunt to an enemy believed to be unworthy of fighting, or likewise to a prospective mate, Zola fluttered and danced around a small, lone rain cloud. 

_{Known now why Guard of Rise and Fall of Sun has more respect. Bitter Sun has no power, no leader talent, and no baby making appendage. Warriors of Bitter Sun have to lead themselves.}_

Who’s left eye throbbed dangerously in it’s socket. A wave of anger convulsed his body for a millisecond. 

_"My Lord, I hope you are watching this, because Zola is about to push me too far"_ , he prayed to Lexan’s padre pasado - Their Lord Corporeal for this age. Who's primo in this life, and eldest son of the human man who’s day of mourning this was supposed to be. 

_{Fight, you and me, man having the height and power of a baby.}_

Instead of flying to her, he latched onto Zola with telekinesis, pulling them together. His clawed fist connected to her already healed, if still goo covered jaw. But Zola had used her time, too, to draw more power from the primordial void, or wherever it came from. A shield of dark energy partially blocked and rebounded his strikes. 

They traded blows from wings, fists, and limbs, repelling energies softening the impacts. But Who was still manifesting, glowing brighter and hotter with every second. 

The anima loci sounded, pathically alerting all moon lovers to take shelter behind their emergency helmets, or in the designated safe zones hidden inside the hills. Who and Zola were too far up for Who to see if anyone was heeding the warning, but he knew he could count on his officers to protect the moon lovers from Them.

A scary strong flash of dark energy got his torso, surging in a tortuously wide swipe up to his neck. Anahata and Manipura went into emergency mode to offset the damage to his power levels, ratcheting up his anger, aggression, and connection to his Otherself. 

Who yelled in pain, leg muscles quivered painfully, left eye bulging. Parts of his body dissolving making the monster inside heave at his chain. _Keep it together. Keep it together. Do not do this on fucking video._

_{Known and laughed at, you. Great giant warrior having height of a baby person in present. Great giant killing sun in present time is candle weak in the wind. Your names are all known and laughed at, bitter tasting baby.}_

_Yeah, tell me something I don’t know._ Being pitied or mocked was something Who had resigned himself to before his balls dropped. 

_{Fight you and me, bitter baby with no power over his own mind and parents from the same nest.}_

"The fuck did you say?" Who yelled. Rage driven solar power flowed over him. _How the fuck..._ He grabbed Zola and head butted her, glad to hear her face crunch again. _{Talk like known me, little grub worm? Not known!}_ "Nobody fucking knows me!" 

Otherself told him power up was complete. 

Who didn't hesitate in throwing a double handed shot of Otherlight, throwing Zola careening head over tail, right through a storming cloud. She returned fire even before righting herself, the dark cloud between them disappearing as black light clawed it apart to get at him.

Otherlight collided with dark energy, the polar repulsion causing a whirlwind as their powers twisted and twined against each other. The dark energy working to eliminate the light, that worked equally to withstand the sub-quantum lacerations. Soon, Who and Zola were revolving around the eye in reaction to the glittering white and black hurricane.

The world narrowed to their sparking event horizon. Wind whipped around Who, armwings trembling with effort, fields screaming in warning to the danger they were in. If They could just hold out long enough, he knew Who could rebound Zola completely, hopefully knocking her unconscious. It probably wouldn’t kill her. And that would be very bad if it did. But Who would go Middle Life before he got his culo kicked on international news by anyone outside of his chosen familia. 

This was an old-fashioned challenge, and he was representing his police force, just like old times. It felt good and right.

Until the anima loci interrupted. 

_{Attention! Attention! All peoples of all peoples, respect, prepare for presence of our Grand Architect, heir of Golden Atlantic Free Zone, Metal Star.}_

Who Is Like God felt the crown prince’s presence with a mixture of resentment and relief. His primo must have heard his prayer. Snow and lemon burst on his tongue, making his heart jump and his cloaca tighten. He and Zola eyed each other over their swirling powers. Who’s injured arm and torso straining to keep up his shot level. 

_{Are you really gonna keep fighting with His Lordship here?}_ , Who asked Zola, even though the last thing Who wanted was to quit now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Venusian ambassador flying their way. 

Zola’s tentacles spit a few last bits of poison at him that were sucked in by the whirlwind between them. Her tail rattles sounding angrily. But she slowly flew backwards. Who powered down his burst gradually, as she did, not about to either accidentally kill her, get killed, or in any other way, look like the dishonorable or incompetent one here. 

Descending alongside Zola and her boss, Who saw that the people in the stands were still looking around and to the sky, or to himself. The prince hadn’t appeared yet, even though Who knew his esposo was with them, somewhere. 

Light burst from the center of the nearest pool where the riot had drifted to. Multiple splashes revealed Uktena and Menemonies swimming frantically towards the outer edges. Metal Star followed, but swimming up into the air, shaking water from his mane of silver and black feathers. Scales glistening silver with black and red accents, his sinew body glowed with brilliant white light as he ascended gracefully. The Vens hovered where they were, most bowing their heads as he flew among them. 

_{All fought bravely. This battle ends now. Understood?}_

Affirmatives in a dozen languages sounded out verbally and pathically. It was well known Metal Star's power had initiated The Change during the final battle of the Cybermachy. Who knew the Devis' immortality flowed from him, too, though most believed it came from Agni. 

_{Conference discuss issues, next proper manner. Choose representatives and await direction from leaders.}_

Who breathed deeply, willing himself to calm down, yet adrenaline still pulsed, aching for completion so bad his damaged wings shook for it.

And unfortunately, Zola had to get in one last crash. _{Good your man mate is here, chicken baby. Dark Nagina more years more respect. Apologies, known in present, your weak woman mate with no woman curves fears fighting as much as she fears mating with her feather men. Maybe Dark Nagina my fangs please more than mixed up parent fangs of Cold Sour Light.}_

The surprising insults against both his spouses made Who so angry, so suddenly, his mind had no chance. All he knew was overwhelming pain cracking his body open to let the sun sear out.

To be continued...


End file.
